


Kageyama Tobio vs The World (Not Really it's Just High School)

by LetshangoncloudsX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mean girls Au, Multi, Pretty Setter Squad, Rare Pairings, Rating May Change, Relationships will be made as story goes on, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetshangoncloudsX/pseuds/LetshangoncloudsX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oikawa Tooru is not a sweetheart! He's a soul-sucking demon who picks on others insecurities to get to the top and his stupid little followers are no better.'' Yaku hissed. Lev walked out of the stall and patted Kageyama's shoulder, much to Kageyama and Yaku's disgust.</p><p>"He may be terrible but he's fabulously stylish." </p><p>Kageyama looked back to Yaku "Why do you hate him? You genuinely seem upset whenever someone says his name."</p><p>"Oh! That's easy." Lev said, cutting in before brunette could say anything. "Oikawa started this rumo-OW"</p><p>Yaku roundhouse kicked Lev in the thigh.<br/>---<br/>After 15 years of moving due to his father being in the Military, Kageyama and his parents settle in a small town for hopefully a few years, but Kageyama isn't keeping his hopes up. He just knows it's another year of being home-schooled.  So imagine his surprise when his parents tell him he's going to an actual school. He finally gets to have taste of what it feels like to make friends and do things people his age do. But once he gets there he finds out its not at all what he thought it would be as he's thrown in a whirlpool of drama, cliques and rivalry, with a bit of romance.  He's got this, maybe.<br/>*Remade*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meiyanaalexia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiyanaalexia/gifts).



> This is my first Story so hopefully you like it!

Kageyama stared at the building in front of him. It was loud as students littered around the school yard, hugging and shouting at each other like they haven’t seen each other in years rather than a few hours. Butterflies swarmed in his stomach as he realized he was going to be going here.  
All his life he's been home-schooled. His mom was a Neurologist while his dad was a highly respected Sergeant, which meant they weren’t home half the time, and since they were a military family, there was a lot of moving around. Right now they were back in his parents home country, Japan. All in honestly, he thought he was going to be stuck in his home with a private tutor so it was pretty weird but exciting when his mom came into his room and told him the news.

\--------Flashback-----

Kageyama set up the last of his textbooks on his bookshelf before looking around his new room. This was about his 14th move in his lifetime and he was reaaallly hoping this would be the last one for at least a few years. 

There was a knock on his door before his mom came in and sat on his bed, looking at him with excited yet tired brown eyes. He mostly got his look from his mother, but with his dad's eye and hair color.. He raised an eyebrow and asked where his dad was. 

“He went to the base but that's not important now, I have something to tell you.” She said, and before he could say anything she continued. “So your father and I have been talking and we really want you to get out there and socialize, you know make friends and be more open. Anyways we decided to enroll you in the high school just a few miles from here and you’ll be starting Thursday. Isn’t this exciting!’’

Kageyama froze a bit, still trying to process what his mother had said before he broke out into a huge smile, a genuine one, not the one that would scare people away.(one of his old friends from Germany told him that his smile made him look like he was up to something sinister.) He tackles his mother into a hug, saying thank you over and over again. She had laughed and hugged him back.

“We figured since you never really go out much and have a hard time making friends, school might be your last home before we kick you off in to the real worlds haha.” She laughed.”Also you remember your cousin Shimizu? Well she’s going to the same school and will be getting you all settled in.’’

Shimizu was his first cousin on his dad side. She was beautiful as she was terrifying (Guess it runs in the family) but he loved her anyway. They were close in age and always hung out during family reunions and/or when they visited his grandparents.

“Anyways, go shower. You smell like sweat.’’ his mom said wrinkling her nose.  
\---------Flashback End-------

So pretty much after that was just gathering school supplies, brushing up on his Japanese (he knew how to speak it but reading in it was a different story) and calming down his nerves. And when his first day hit, he was awoken by the annoying screeching of his alarm clock. He got up, took a shower and put on grey joggers a black sweater and some white vans. Then spent ten minutes eating breakfast while waiting for Shimizu. It was quiet but that was normal. Shimizu came and they both set off for the school. Once they got there, Kageyama studied the building before he looked to Shimizu.

“Welcome to hell high.’’ She said smiling slightly. Kageyama shook his head.

“It can be that bad.”

“You never been to an actual high school, how would you-” She was cut of by a shout of ‘Kiyoko-San’

Kageyama looked to see a bald, tan guy and a short guy with spiked brown hair and a blond streak in the middle of his bangs. Both of them had a lovesick look on their faces as they ran towards his cousin at an alarming speed. Before he could pull her away, she ducked and they both went flying over her. She then stood up and grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the front entrance of the school. He looked back to see the two boys rubbing their heads as they looked towards them, glaring at him in particular. He blinked in confusion.

“So, who were they?’’

“Just a few underclassmen who have taken a liking to me or something, you’ll meet them later. They’re nice guys really but it can really get annoying you know?’’ She said, looking down. He squeezed her hand and smiled lightly at her. He hated that she still goes through these things. He didn’t really know what to say to cheer her up. So he decided to ask her questions about the school.

They walked for a bit, just talking, and completely ignoring all the stares and whispers they were getting before Shimizu stopped in front of a door.

“Here's the office, Wait here while I’ll get your schedule.’’ and she walked in, leaving him alone in the hall. He looked around to see everyone staring at him. Inhaling deeply he rolled his eyes down and started playing a game on his phone. He was about to beat his high score when Shimizu finally walked out, handing him his schedule. He took a quick look at it and looked back up.

“Since we’re in different years, we probably won’t have the same classes, How will I find them.’’

Shimizu took his schedule and patted his head. ”Since we have a few minute before class starts I can show you. Luckily the first half are on the same floor so it’ll be easy and we share two classes as well. Auntie sure went nuts putting you in a seniors AP chem and calculus class.’’

Kageyama shrugged “I like science and math, everything else I’m shit at but those two are pretty fun to work with. Either way if I can’t become a professional volleyball player I can always follow in mom's footsteps.’’

Shimizu hummed and they walked in comfortable silence before turning right to head up the stairs, turned right and stopped at a door. “So here's your first period, your second period is three doors down on the left, Your third is just the classroom after that. Also I won’t be here to take you to the cafeteria so just follow everyone there. But afterwards we have a class so I’ll show you the rest. Do you got it?’’

Kageyama mind went blank after she started giving directions. Another thing he wasn’t good at but he wasn’t going to let her know that piece of detail. Taking his schedule back he muttered “Uh mm, um Yea. If I forget I can always ask.’’

She smiled knowingly before bumping her shoulder into his. “Mhm, ok good luck Tobio, I’ll see you in a few hours.’’ 

She walked away and he turned to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. He blinked in surprise, thinking it would be loud and wild like in the movies, but in actuality it was quiet, a people paired up in groups or sitting by themselves waiting for class to begin. He walked in and at in the back near the window and stared out. 

Moments later the bell rung and everyone moved to find a seat, a few stragglers coming in from the hall before a blur came in and tripped, papers flying and a coffee cup nosediving into the ground spilling coffee everywhere. Kageyama got up and helped the teacher. The teacher frantically apologized before taking a good look at his face before he smiled.

“Ah you must be our new student, Kageyama Tobio, right?’’ Kageyama nodded and the teacher beamed before standing up.’’I’m Takeda-sensei, Everyone, I’d like for you to meet Kageyama Tobio. Kageyama-san, Please share with us some facts about you.’’

Kageyama slowly turned to the class with a puzzled look. Facts? About him? Was this the part where one badly said thing would ruin his entire high school career? He stuttered with a small blush. “W-well wh-what is there to say about me. I like Volleyball, I play setter. I was homeschooled all my life due to moving every other year. Uh I like milk?’’ He said questioningly, not really knowing what else to say. Some girls giggled at him which made him flush darker. They just cooed.  
Takeda-sensei smiled and thanked him before he rushed to his seat. 

‘Great, way to embarrass yourself.’ He thought before pulling out a notebook and began taking notes of the things written on the board.”I really hope next period will be better.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I did remake the first chapter, so heads up if you read the old chapter but not the new one**

Once the bell rung, Kageyama stood up and started to pack up, dreading his next class. Slinging his bag over his shoulder he went to Takeda-sensei to see where his next class was, already forgetting Shimizu’s instructions. The glasses wearing teacher smiled at him and gave him the directions. Kageyama nodded and left.

‘Ok, so it’s the third on the left. Oh great it’s English.’ He thought, looking at his schedule with a frown. English was not his best subject. Like his Japanese, he could speak it and he could somewhat read it, just not write in it.

He made it to the classroom before looking for a seat. Almost every seat was taken except for the one in front near a kid who looked like he was about to throw up or in the middle next to a tall, lanky Silver head boy with cat like green eyes. He opt for the latter, not wanting to be there if the kid in front decided to blow chunks. He slid into the seat and the kid started talking to him.

“OH are you new here? That cool, we don't get a lot of new people here. I'm Lev Haiba by the way.’’ Lev said taking kageyama’s hand and pulling him so his face was right in kageyama’s. “Wow your eyes are so clear and light, I’m jealous.’’

“Kageyama, nice to meet you.’’ He said quietly, pulling away nervously, wondering if he made the right choice sitting here.

A girl that sat across from them spoke up “Don’t mind him. While he means no harm, he’s too idiotic to understand personal boundaries.’’

Kageyama chatted with her for a second before she pointed behind him. Kageyama looked back to lev, who had his schedule and shoved it in his face.

“Hey you have the next class with me and Yaku.’’ He said excitedly.

“It’s Yaku and I, Lev now turn around before I throw this clipboard at your head.’’ The teacher hissed. Kageyama didn’t notice the bell had already rung. 

Class was definitely better than the first. The teacher just took roll call before diving straight into the lesson, saving him from another embarrassing introduction. Lev had tried to pass him notes which ended in a chalk thrown at Lev’s head and detention right after school. Luckily since it was his first day, the teacher just gave Kageyama a warning. He sighed lightly, knowing detention on the first day would result in a long ass lecture from his parents.

The bell finally rung and as everyone started packing, Lev leaned in again. “Come on, I’ll take you to your next class and introduce you to Yaku. I’m sure he’ll like you. I know I do’’

Kageyama’s stomach fluttered a bit. Lev was a nice guy and Kageyama could see him become good friends with him. He grabbed his bag before following the green eyed boy out the door, walking kind of fast to match his pace. The desk hid Lev’s true height, standing at 6’4. He towered pretty much everyone in the hall. They reached the classroom in a matter of seconds before Lev hightailed it to the middle rows next to the window where a short boy with brown hair and eyes. Kageyama slowly walked toward them before Lev span around and pulled him closer. 

“See Yaku! This is who I was talking about. Kageyama, this is Yaku.’’

“Sorry about him, he can get pretty excited when he meets new people.’’ The brunette said before holding out his hand. “As this buffoon said I'm Yaku Morisuke, nice to meet ya.’’

Kageyama shook his hand before sitting next to him. Kageyama was about to ask Yaku about this class when a random person walked past them

“Hey Yaku, I see you haven’t grown since last year, aren’t you tired of being small?’’ he said jokingly.

“I’m not the only one ‘small’ here, am I?’’ Yaku snapped, moving his eyes to indicate what he meant.

A few people snickered before the dude turned red and stalked to his seat. Lev whispered to kageyama.

“He doesn't like it when people talk about his height, even though it’s true. So beware.’’

Kageyama nodded. “ Noted. Hey, my cousin never told me where health 101 was, do you guys know where it is?’’

Yaku and Lev looked at each other and smirked “Oh yea that’s over by the back building, we’ll take you there.’’

In hindsight, Kageyama should have looked into those smirks more as Lev pulled on kageyama’s arm, shouting at the other students to move and something about new meat as Yaku gripped his other arm to keep up, muttering curses about Lev’s legs.They reached the football field before crossing and sitting next to gates. Kageyama spoke up.

“I don’t know guys, isn’t it bad to skip school? I mean you already have a detention Lev, do you really want another one?’’

Yaku punched Lev’s arm and he cried out. “Dude what the hell, we were suppose to go see a movie after school, and don’t worry, you won’t get in trouble. We won’t let it happen, okay? If anything we’ll just throw Lev under the bus.’’

“Rude and he’s right. We’re friends, of course we won't let anything happen.’’  
The butterflies in Kageyama’s stomach came back again at the word friends. No way he was going to pass this up. He quickly sat down. He guess he’ll never know what happened in health class today.

\-----------------------Health 101-------------------------

‘’Ok class, who wants to present their project first.’’ The teacher had blonde hair that was pushed back by a headband and had on a peach colored sweater that heavily smelt like smoke.

A tan hand shot up as guy with messy black bed hair and narrow, sly brown eyes grinned before smacking a guy who had black and white spiked up hair and owl like golden eyes and said “We would gladly show you our project, Ukai-sensei.’’

Ukai pinched his nose before saying. “...Kuroo, Bokuto, you guys didn’t have to do the project remember? More importantly, why are you here, you guys were kicked out of this class weeks ago after what happened with the condoms.’’

“Can’t help it, the eye candy in here is lovely.’’ The black haired boy said smirking while winking at a girl who rolled her eyes.

“Get out.’’ Ukai said darkly. The two boys didn’t think twice before tripped over each other trying to get out of the classroom, fearing the Ukai family wrath that was well known across the district. Ukai sighed before pausing. Wasn’t he suppose to get a new student….Oh Well.

\--------------------------------The P.E. Field---------------------------- 

“So Kageyama, where are you from?’’ The brunette asked doodling on a blank paper while looking at his schedule. He looked up. “Really, AP Chemistry and Calculus?’’

Deja Vu hit kageyama as he shrugged. “I like those subjects and I’m good at them. And I just moved here from Spain. My dad is in the Military, so we move a lot.’’

Yaku nodded before turning his head to the sound of a whistle. He narrowed his eyes. “Amazing, all four of them got the same gym class.’’

Kageyama looked to the school building where a large group of students walked out but only a few stood out. The first one was dangerously beautiful as he ran a hand through his short messy black hair and stared at the other student with bored eyes. He couldn't get a good look at what color his eyes were as Kageyama’s eyes trained on what was above them. 

“His eyebrows are thick aren't they?’’ Kageyama thought, rubbing his own thin eyebrows. The second one was the shortest of the group with mid length blond hair with brown sprouting from his roots. His gold eyes were trained on the gaming system in his hands. The next one looked like a complete angel with light grey colored hair and soft brown eyes. He had a beauty mark like his cousin but his was placed under his eye. He started laughing, which caused kageyama to blush lightly. He missed the snort Yaku gave as he leaned over to lev (“Ha look he's already smitten’)

 

The last person wasn’t as beautiful as the black haired boy or cute as the blonde. He was kind of opposite of the grey haired angel. He was handsome. Brown hair that was perfectly styled over his forehead and sensual brown eyes that studied the others, deep and calculating. He gave a charming smile to the grey haired angel then continued talking.

‘’Who are they?’’

“Ugh I’m going to give you the real stuff before you hear some washed up story about how ‘perfect’ those asses are. Ok so the one with black hair, That’s Akaashi Kenji. While he is really gorgeous, I’ll give him that, He’s really ruthless when getting what he wants, he’ll stab you in the back quicker than a snake's venom can turn your blood into a bloody clot. Especially if you mess with his boyfriend Bokuto or Kozume Kenma, who is the fake blonde next to him. He’s not as bad as the others, but he is probably the smarter than the others. He can strategize a way to ruin your life before second period is up. And he gets crazy jealous whenever anyone really tries anything with his boyfriend, Hinata.’’

“And Hinata’s a very friendly person, so pretty much everyone's screwed.’’ Lev said.

Kageyama perked up at the name a bit. ’Hinata, where do I know that name from??’ He shrugged as he tuned back in to hear the rest of the introductions.

“Now the grey haired one? That’s Sugawara Koushi. I’ll just tell you two things. Don’t trust that angel act of his and be careful what you tell people at this school. Sugawara is basically the spider that spins and weave the silk on the social web. No doubt he already knows about everything about you, from your school schedule to your dental records. So it’s no brainer why. He gets people all nice and comfy with that charming act of his before sinking his fangs and sucks every last detail from them.’’ Yaku muttered darkly, his eyes glaring angrily at Sugawara.

“Yaku hates sugawara the most because he use to -Ack’’ Lev choked as Yaku chopped his side. Kageyama stared in shocked at the sudden attack.

“Lev shut up before I make you.’’ Yaku hissed. He turned back to the group.”Anyways he’s best friends with Oikawa Tooru, the brunette. God where do I even begin to explain Oikawa.’’

‘’Well for one, he’s basically the Queen Bee of the school. The one everyone either wants to be or be with. The others may be his friends but through their entire operation, Oikawa is the mastermind behind it all.’’  
“He’s also the fakest. At least everyone knows that the other three don't give a rats ass about anyone other than themselves of their close ones. But Oikawa? Oh, no, that hoe-bag, skunk-faced, asshole scum-sucker is the worst. He’s the type that’ll steal candy from a baby and eat it right in front of the poor kid as they cry. You definitely want to stay away from him.’’ Yaku said looking at kageyama. “Trust me, we’ll protect you from their evil clutches.’’

Kageyama opened his mouth to ask why they hated them when a loud voice boomed across the field.

“YAKU, HAIBA!! IF YOU DON’T GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO CLASS I SWEAR I’LL TEAR YOU GUYS A NEW ONE! SAME GOES TO YOU NEWBIE!’’ The coach threatened, marching over to them. 

“Quick, let’s bail.’’ Yaku said, jumping up quickly and grabbed Kageyama’s arm, pulling him up as well. For a small guy he sure was hella strong. They all ran to the other building that wasn’t connected to the gym. Kageyama felt eyes burn a hole at the back of his hair and he turned to stare into gentle brown eyes. Kageyama shivered. Something about those eyes screamed caution.

They continued to run until they stopped in a dark classroom. Breathing heavily, Lev spoke up. “So usually when me and yaku get kicked from the field, we usually come here. It use to be the old art building until it needed to be renovated but sadly the school didn’t want to spend precious money that could go to sports. So we decided to use it for our own sanctuary.’’

Yaku plopped on a bean bag before handing him a paper. Kageyama took it and saw that it was nicely detailed map of the school.

“Thanks, this is nuff-kniv-ahem- Nice.’’ He stuttered, not really use to giving out compliments. 

Yaku stared oddly at him before bursting out in a loud laughter “What the hell was that?’’

Lev joined in and kageyama flushed a deep red. They spent the remainder of the period just talking and listening to music from Lev’s phone before the bell rung.

“Oh Joy, Lunch. Come on newbie, let's go before all the lines get too long.” Yaku sighed before heaving himself off the bean bag. And they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! I kinda wanted to put that cut scene where everyone was describing Regina George for Oikawa, but I figured that would be confusing


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, enjoy!! sorry for any grammar mistakes and spelling

“Even when it's 80 degrees and everyone's sweating like a pig, they always look freaking spectacular.’’ Yaku said rolling his eyes as the duo waited in line. Kageyama agreed as he wiped his temple to get rid of the sweat forming. It had been cooler earlier but it seemed the sun god had other plans. But like Yaku said, the group didn’t even looked bothered by the sudden heat as they talked to the people that sat at their table. He could see Shimizu but she hadn’t spotted him yet. 

Lev was securing some seats at a table as the cafeteria started to get more crowded. Kageyama promised to get him something sweet. Yaku turned back to him. “Okay, so if for some reason both Lev and I aren’t here, beware of who you sit with. The cafeteria is a dangerous place. It where everyone forms their own cliques and if one thing seems out of the ordinary it’s like a fucking war zone.’’

Kageyama, who was trying to pick out a sandwich, spoke up ”Kind of like High School Musical where everyone had started singing about status quo?”

Yaku looked at him with a confused look. “What the fuck is that? Anyways, towards the exits you got the people who leave early to get to class on time then moving inwards you got your nerds, then your geeks, kids who compete professionally in things like math and science, or as professionally as you can get school wise. Then there’s your drama, Thespians, Lev thought they were called lesbians before they found out and threatened him. It’s funny seeing people threaten Lev. After that you got your musicians, band geeks, sexually active band geeks, the outcasts, that table where Lev’s at, yea that’s where you want to be, it holds the greatest people you’ll ever meet. Then after that you got your athletes, jocks then you got the ‘popular’ table.’’ Yaku said mockingly “Pretty much everyone at that table is as fake as press on nails. Except for a few’’

Kageyama was about to say something before Yaku suddenly dropped his tray on his and screeched. Kageyama looked to the table where Lev was and saw him shouting at someone with a blonde mohawk. People around them were starting to look at them. Yaku stalked towards them, muttering angrily about lev. Kageyama just looked to the tray in his hand to the lunch lady who was waiting impatiently. Kageyama quickly placed the tray down before grabbing the money his parents left on the table this morning before paying and taking the tray and walking towards Yaku’s table.

“And another thing, Yamamoto, if you ever decide to bring up my height again let's just see how well you can get that Kiyoko girl to talk to you after all your teeth are knocked from your mouth.” Yaku hissed. Kageyama glared at the boy. Yamamoto noticed before turning to him and measured him up.

“You got something to say, punk?’’ He growled, his cat-like eyes narrowed. 

“Yea, Back away from Shimizu.’’ Yamamoto blinked in surprise as did Yaku and Lev before Yamamoto scowled.

“Ohoho, You think you’re something special, What did Kiyoko-san talk to you and now you think she’s into you? As if she’d go for someone like you.’’

Kageyama blinked in confusion. “Why would she be into me? That’s disgusting.’’

That got the attention of not only from Yamamoto but the two guys that Shimizu had dodged earlier. The bald one got in his face.

“Hmmm, well if it isn’t creepy face. What do you mean it’s disgusting. It would be an honor if someone as smart and beautiful as Kiyoko-san showed interested in people like us.’’

Kageyama just looked on with a blank look. “Well for one thing, she’s my cousin, of course it’ll be disgusting. I don’t think our parents would like that very much.

The group was suddenly quiet as they all stared at Kageyama in disbelief. Kageyama pulled out his phone and showed a picture of slightly younger Shimizu and Kageyama wearing matching shirts that said ‘Annual Azien Family Reunion’

Yaku bursted out laughing as he took in the dumbfounded look on the trio’s faces. “I told you idiots that if you kept messing with people it’ll come bite you in the butt. Now I bet Kageyama here will tell Kiyoko about how you bullied him and she definitely won't talk to you guys now.’’

Kageyama wanted to say he wouldn’t but he saw the look in Yaku’s eyes and decided to play along. He shrugged and looked over to his cousin who laughed at a tiny blonde girl who faced her. Shimizu looked up before waving to him.

“Oh speak of the devil and she’ll appear, go to her Kageyama and let loose.’’ Lev said as he pushed him towards his cousins table and blocked the path off the three ruffians who tried to apologize. He shook his head and jogged over to Shimizu before slowing as he stared into very familiar wide brown eyes that started to tear up.

“K-K-Kageyama-kun, is that really you?’’ Yachi stuttered. Before he could say anything, a loud yell and a blur of orange tackled him. He braced his legs as he held a tiny boy with orange hair. Orange hair. Holy Shit.

“Yachi? Hinata? What are you guys doing here??’’ He said as Yachi joined the duo in the hug. They all started chatting excitedly (More like Hinata and Yachi, Kageyama just smiled lightly.) 

“It’s been so long! How have you been??’’ Hinata shouted.”Hey! Your parents finally let you come to a public school? Gwahh that's so awesome.’’

“Kageyama come sit with us.’’ Yachi said as she pulled him towards the table and sat next to him. Kiyoko and him fist bumped, which caused Yachi and Hinata to question. They both flipped when they found out the relation between the two. As Hinata started to tell a story about his little sister, his hand on his shoulder and wide brown eyes staring straight into his own, he felt like someone was burning holes in the back of his head. He turned to stare into hostile gold eyes, and kageyama remembered what Yaku said.

‘He’s gets crazy jealous whenever anyone tries anything with his boyfriend.’

Kageyama leaned back as he suddenly realized that everyone was staring at them. Hinata took notice too before smiling at the fake blonde. 

“Kenma-kun, This is Kageyama Tobio. Me, him and Yachi all were friends back in Germany. Yamayama-kun use to be homeschooled.’’ Hinata chirped before screeching as Kageyama grabbed the top of his head and squeezed.

“What did I say about calling me that.’’Kageyama hissed. He noticed the plastic fork in Kenma’s hand snap before releasing Hinata’s head.

“Oh?’’ A smooth voice said.”Tobio-chan, was it? What was it like?’’

Kageyama turned to look into smooth brown eyes as Oikawa spoke to him. He tilted his head “What was what like?’’

“Being homeschooled, duh?’’

“Boring.’’ He said blankly. Oikawa blinked, slightly shocked before smirking.

“Boring huh? Well where did you move from?’’

“Uh Spain. Before that California, then France then-’’ Oikawa cut him off

“Shut up, France? I bet it was nice there huh?’’ Kageyama nodded 

“That sounds so fetch.’’ Sugawara said, leaning on his hands.

Oikawa turned to him “Gosh Suga-chan ‘Fetch’ Is never going to happen, just stop ok.’’

Sugawara turned to him with a smile that deep down screamed danger. “Tooru-kun, I love you and all but shut the fuck up. If I want to say it then I will, Okay? Okay.’’

Kageyama snorted as Oikawa pouted and said ‘Rude, suga-chan’ before turning back to Kageyama. “So, what was it like living in France?’’

Kageyama peeked over to Yaku who pointed over to the doors before looking back and shrugged “ It was nice, I guess. We weren’t there long.’’

Kageyama then stood up and looked to Hinata and girls “Hey, I’ll be right back, I got to go take a shit.’’

Yachi giggled as Hinata scolded him about his vulgar words. He walked out of the cafeteria and went into the bathroom and waited as Yaku and Lev came rushing in.

“Holy Shit, Oikawa actually spoke to you, how was it, did you feel butterflies in the stomach, or hear angels singing in the background?’’ Lev said. Kageyama shook his head and Lev just nodded before walking to a stall and going in.

“Don’t mind him, He has this weird attraction for Oikawa ever since he served a ball into Lev’s face.’’ Yaku said. “Anyways what did that bastard from hell say to you? Do you need me to beat his ass? I am be short but I can pack a punch.’’

Kageyama shook his head.”He just asked me some questions about being homeschooled and France. He was nice?’’

"Oikawa Tooru is not Nice! He's a soul-sucking demon who picks on others insecurities to get to the top and his stupid little followers are no better.'' Yaku hissed. 

Lev walked out of the stall and patted Kageyama's shoulder, much to Kageyama and Yaku's disgust. "He may be terrible but he's fabulously stylish."

Kageyama looked back to Yaku "Why do you hate him? You genuinely seem upset whenever someone says his name."

"Oh! That's easy." Lev said, cutting in before brunette could say anything. "Oikawa started this rumo-OW"

Yaku roundhouse kicked Lev in the thigh. “LEV, can you not?! And wash your hands, you nasty beast.’’

Lev smiled sheepishly before going to wash his hands. Yaku leaned closer to him. “Well since you’re automatically in the “it” crowd since you’re apparently best friends with Kiyoko’s girlfriend and Hinata, plus not to mention you’re hot, so that helps too, otherwise they would have kicked you out. Anyways, do me a favor and stick with them for now?’’

Kageyama now was confused. “I thought you said to stay away from them?’’

Yaku waved a hand. “Yea Yea I know but I think it will be funny for you to talk to them and then we can hang later and talk trash about all the horrible stuff Oikawa says.’’  
“I don’t know…”

Lev gave Kageyama a smile. “Oh come on, it’ll be fun. We can all hang out at my place and pig out on junk food and not do homework.’’

Kageyama smiled slightly before nodding. ‘’Ok I’ll do it.’’

Yaku cheered before the duo left leaving kageyama alone. He had an odd feeling about this whole situation before he shrugged and headed back to the cafeteria. He was almost there before a hand shot out and pushed him against the wall. Kageyama’s eyes widen before looking down into the same hostile eyes from earlier. Kenma might be small but he sure was strong. Kenma leaned in and hissed into kageyama’s ear.

“I don’t know what you’re relation is to Shou but stay away from him. He’s mine, got it?’’ 

Kageyama nodded before kenma let him go and walked back into the cafeteria as if he just threaten someone. Kageyama had mixed feelings. He believed what Yaku said about Kenma being able ruin someone but at the same time it felt like he was being threatened by a kitten. It definitely wasn’t scary but he decided he would stay away for now so that he can clear the air between him and Kenma. Hinata was just a friend, if not more, like a brother. It was hard not to befriend that ball of sunshine. He walked back and sat next to Shimizu. 

“You took too long Kageyama.’’ Hinata whined.

“There was a line.’’ He said looking over to Kenma, who was on his gaming system. Kageyama turned to Oikawa as he called his name gently.

“We wanted to know if you would like to join us on a shopping trip sometime?’’

Kageyama raised an eyebrow before looking to Shimizu in question, who shrugged. Kageyama turned back. He was about to decline before remembering his conversation with Yaku and Lev before agreeing. 

Oikawa looked pleased as he wrote on a piece of paper and gave it to him. It was his phone number. Kageyama placed it in his pocket before standing up along with everyone as the bell rang. Yachi looked over to him and asked what his next class was and he replied with AP Chem. Shimizu spoke up about it being next to her class and that she would show him where it was. The newly reunited friends gave each other a hug (Kageyama knocking his fist in Hinata’s shoulder instead because of the glare Kenma sent him.) before leaving for their classes.

_-------------AP CHEM-------------- 

“Okay, we have Calculus together so wait here after class and we can go together.’’ Shimizu said and gave him a granola bar. “ I noticed you didn’t eat, so here.’’  
She quickly left and kageyama went to go find a seat, shoving the bar in his mouth as he pulled out his binder of notes he’d gotten from his previous lessons with his ex-tutor. This class would be a walk in the park. Nothing could ruin his concentration.

The scrape of a chair pulled him from his thoughts as a tall, muscular guy sat down. He had odd colored hair Kageyama couldn’t quite decipher. Maybe an olive color? The urge to guess the color disappeared quick as he guy turned around and looked at him with a curious stare. His eyes were the same color and Kageyama could only stare 

‘Hot Damn.’ Kageyama thought as the stranger in front of him opened his mouth and a deep voice came out. Kageyama tensed, with what emotion, he didn’t know.

“You’re the new kid right? Hinata's friend?’’ He held out his hand. ”I'm Ushijima Wakatoshi.’’

“Ka-kageyama Tobio.’’ Kageyama, cursed himself for the stutter. He shook Ushijima’s hand and noted the size difference. He suddenly wasn’t so sure about this class. The bell rung as his first period teacher came in.  
“Ah Kageyama-Kun! Nice of you to join us. I hope you can keep up.’’ Takeda-Sensei said with a cheerful smile on his face.

Ushijima smirked and Kageyama inwardly groaned. He definitely was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might redo this chapter. probably will since I was running on fumes lol. let me know what you think! I also b.s. That last name used for the family reunion thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Kageyama only had one other crush in all of his life. He was 12 and just got the news that they were yet again moving.

\-----------FlashBack------------

Kageyama was irritated. He was really taking a liking to the many places in France, but of course they had to move again. 

He was strolling down to the park that was just down the street when he heard quiet sobbing. Up ahead there was a scrawny kid with black hair curled up on a bench. Curiosity getting the best of him, he walked over and sat next to the boy, startling him. Wide brown- green eyes stared into his with slight fear.

“Please leave me alone, I don’t want any trouble.’’ He said with his head down. Kageyama tiled his head.

“Why would I want trouble? I only came over because you were crying and wanted to make sure you were..ok?.’’ Kageyama said scratching his head awkwardly. He wasn’t good with people like Hinata was. The boy looked up shocked, turning to him. Kageyama blushed lightly at the freckled face. 

“Um, no one really ever cares about how I feel. They think I’m a hassle or too weird.’’ He muttered.’’ I’m Yamaguchi. How come I’ve never seen you before?’’

“I’m Kageyama and I’m home-schooled. How come you were crying?’’

Yamaguchi looked down.” It’s nothing, just some people bulling me to do so their homework.’’

“Just tell them no, and if they insist, punch them.’’ Kageyama said, giving a quick jab to the air. “My dad made me take boxing as a self defense. If you want I could teach you?’’

The air was awkward as kageyama ended on a questioning note before Yamaguchi busted out laughing.

“Wow that would be nice haha, no one has ever helped me out before.’’ He said beaming at kageyama, who blushed again. Yamaguchi looked down shyly. “Would you like to hang out for a bit?’’

Kageyama nodded.

\---------Flashback End--------

Yamaguchi Tadashi. That name still brought a tiny shiver to Kageyama's back, even after all these years.

For the last few weeks that kageyama had lived there, Yamaguchi and him were inseparable. Kageyama had really enjoyed the other boy’s company. It was different from Yachi and Hinata’s friendship. He didn’t really feel that way when he was with them when he was with Yamaguchi. Butterflies in the stomach and sappy stuff like that. And now here he was, sitting in class staring at the back of Ushijima’s dual colored hair and wide shoulders when he should be following along with Takeda-sensei. 

Kageyama shook his head and looked down at his paper. 15 questions. That was easy enough, Just by looking at the form of the equations, kageyama knew he could get this done in at least seven minutes. It helped that his tutor shoved a whole lot of information down in one go.

Kageyama pulled his earbuds from his pocket and plugged it into his phone. He put both buds in before pressing the play button, the song he was listening to earlier started playing. He looked down at his paper and started solving the problems. Of course it didn’t take long for him to finish. So he just sat there and watched the other students moved around, pulling out pencils and calculators to start working on the worksheet. 

Ten minutes have passed and everyone was still working, kageyama just started playing on his phone, trying to find out the when and where the next championship were. He missed it last year but this year he’s going to plan accordingly. 

A hand suddenly came into his view and snatched his phone from his hand. Yanking his earbuds out and looked up to the glasses wearing teacher in confusion.

“Kageyama-kun, I know you’re new and all but I don’t tolerate cheating.’’ Takeda said with a smile on his face.

Kageyama flushed a deep red as he heard snickering and whispering throughout the classroom. He shook his head “I wasn’t cheating, I finished the paper like 15 minutes ago and was just looking up some information for a volleyball game.’’

Takeda looked at him skeptically before handing him his phone and taking his paper. As he scanned it over his eyes started to shine in excitement then turned his excited look back to Kageyama . ‘’Kageyama-kun, since it’s your first day here I'll let you off the hook but in the meantime, please stay with the class and no phones unless I say so. Also see me after class.’’

Kageyama let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before putting his phone away. That was terrifying, His old tutor's never minded when he played music while doing his work, but then again he’s never been to a public school so rules were definitely different. He looked around to see everyone going back to work and he just sat there for the rest of the period. 

When the bell rung, Ushijima turned to him and gave him a wave before walking towards a tall wide eyed boy with spiked up redhead and a gorgeous boy with light colored hair that had dark tips. He kinda reminded him of Akaashi. The trio went to walk out but stopped abruptly as Shimizu walked in and walked straight to him, ignoring the redhead’s greetings.

“How was class Tobio?’’ she said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Kageyama stood up and ran a hand through his hair and placed a hand on his hip.’’ It was interesting, apparently you can’t listen to music.’’

Shimizu laughed lightly before lightly jerking her head towards the door in a ’Come on, let’s go‘ manner. He was about to follow when he caught Takeda’s eyes “I’ll meet you outside, I got to talk to the teacher about something.’’ 

She nodded and went to go wait in the hall as he walked over to the short teacher. A tall kid with messy black hair and tan skin stood next to him.

“Ah Kuroo-Kun this is Kageyama Tobio, kageyama-kun this is Kuroo Tetsuro. I wanted to talk to you to see if you would like to join the mathletes. I saw your work on the paper I assigned today and I must say I was very impressed. I'm also impressed you're in AP Calculus, especially since you're in your first year.'' 

Kuroo walked over to him and studied him before smirking. “Ah you’re that new kid Kenma doesn’t like. Shame you look great.’’ He said in a flirty way. Kageyama blushed and Takeda hit him with a paper and told him to concentrate. Kuroo then stood up straight and had a serious look on his face. “As Takeda-sensei said, we would like it if you joined. We’d be able to get more money for the club if we had someone who wasn’t from here.’’

He handed kageyama a card that read ‘Kuroo Tetsuro, Mathematical Genius // Bad-Ass MC // Love Doctor’ Kageyama snorted.

“Yea I’ll think about it. Now I gotta go, my cousins waiting for me.’’ Kageyama waved and walked away. He stopped by Shimizu and told her about the team, which she said not to join because of something called ‘Social Suicide’ But Kageyama didn’t care. He was interested and he was good at it so why not win a few trophies while he was at it. It’ll look good on a college resume. 

The rest of the day passed by without anything else exciting happened and soon school was out. Kageyama was at his locker when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see Yamamoto and the two other guys. He was ready to bolt when Yamamoto bowed and started apologizing. 

“Look dude we’re really sorry about how we were acting. It's just, Kiyoko-san is just too perfect and we just want to protect her from all the shitty guys in this school.’’

Kageyama just nodded awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. “Just try to chill out, if you want her to like you just try relaxing. I mean she's not going to go out with you or anything, she’s with yachi but I know she would like to have more friends.’’

The trio looked at him with a shocked look before crowding around him excitingly, thanking him and asking loads of questions about Shimizu. He just gave them a look before they backed off, laughing sheepishly. Kageyama shook his head before closing his locker. “Just remember what I said, try relaxing around her. But I will say this. Try anything and I will hunt you down.’’

The guys nodded nervously at the dark look on Kageyama’s face before running off. Kageyama heard a light snort before turning to see Hinata smiling big at him. 

“Aw look at YamaYama-kun, so protective of his cousin.’’ Kageyama just slapped the back of his head. Hinata laughed before pulling him over to the exit where Yachi and Shimizu were. They all stood at the entrance just talking before Hinata’s phone rang. He got an excited look before saying goodbye and walking away, chatting in to the phone to probably Kenma.

“Do you remember where you live Tobio? I can walk you back if you need to.’’ Shimizu said. He just shook his head.

“I remember where it is. It’s just up that street and to the left. Go enjoy your date.’’ 

The girls smiled and hugged him goodbye before leaving as well. He smiled lightly before heading home. True to his word he got home with no problem. When he got inside he saw his mother sitting at the table, shouting into the phone. She looked up and put a finger in the air as if to say ‘Just a second’. Kageyama leaned against the counter and waited.

“Because Ripley, we need this deal to help fund our research!...I don’t care that she makes you nervous, she’s seventy-two and stands at 5 foot…Stop Ripley, It’s very simple, just go into the meeting, pitch the damn idea and convince them. Then have them signed the fucking paper then mail it to me by this weekend, okay? I mean if you tell them that I’m on the team, they’ll most likely accept it... Criminy Ripley stop making me hold your fucking hand you piece of crap. I’m not your mommy and it’s not the first day of preschool. Just fucking do it and I swear if you call me telling me that you screwed up, I will reach through this phone, grab your head and gouge out your eyeballs. Now I gotta go, my son just came home from school. Good luck sweet-pea!’’ She said before hanging up and sighing. “I swear he’s a good kid but he seriously needs to grow a some confidence.’’

Kageyama shook his head. His mom was an interesting character. She could go from sweet and loving to a vulgar, cold-hearted bitch in a matter of seconds. A lot of people respect her but at the same time fear her. He kind of felt bad for Ripley but Kageyama was positive he’ll be fine. He was raised with that kind of talk directed at him and he turned out fine, at least he hoped.  
His mom stood up and hugged him before going back to her computer “So how was school honey?’’

“It was interesting.’’

“Did you make any friends?’’

“Yea I made a few, Remember Yachi and Hinata? Well they go there.’’

“Your friends from Germany? How nice we should invite them over for dinner sometime.’’ she said before screeching “Sorry sweetie I got to go tear Blair a new one.’’

Kageyama turned to go to his room, laughing lightly at his mother's choice of words before flopping on his bed. He was starting to drift off when his phone buzzed.

'HEY! It’s Hinata!! I got your number from Kiyoko-chan. So text me!! Also add me on Facebook.'

Kageyama squinted at the screen. “What the fuck is a Facebook?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, Schools starting up soon and its been busy haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile since I've updated, I just been suuuper busy with school and work and of course me being me ended up in the hospital for a few days. But anyways Here's chapter 5. Its kind of rambles I guess so I might redo it if I have time. Anyways Enjoy!!

“Ok, so now that you made your account just answer some of the questions like where do you go to school, work, birthday, ect. OH and make sure you put your privacy on. There are a lot of creeps out there.” Hinata said. Kageyama hung up and set his phone next to him as he typed a few answers to his profile.

‘What school do you go to’ ‘’Ok that’s creepy’’ 

‘Where's your hometown’ “mmh”

‘What nickname do you go by?’ Kageyama immediately thought Yamayama-Kun but decided against it, he rather eat his own volleyball than have anyone call him that embarrassing name.

Once he finished setting up his account, he looked through his photos and decided to use the one with him and his mom as they posed in front of a waterfall. And he decided to use his favorite national volleyball team as his background. Once he decided everything was in tip top shape he heard a little ‘ping’. He saw a red mark and he clicked on it. 

‘Friend request from Hinata Shouyo accept or decline’

Clicking accept, he scrolled through Hinata’s page. It was mostly a bunch of pictures of him and Kenma and funny photos. He heard another pinging noise and saw another notification.

‘Hinata Shouyo tagged you in a post’ 

‘Look look Yamayama-Kun! First again! First friend, first post looks like I win 2-0’ 

Kageyama’s eyebrow twitched as he muttered to himself. Seeing the place where he could write comments he wrote ‘dumbass hinata’ and exited out of the website. He got up from the couch, grabbed his iPod and headphones before leaving the house and started walking down the street to the convenient store that was a few blocks down. 

Once he got there he headed straight to the back where the dairy products were and grabbed a milk carton and a yogurt packet and a few other things before heading back to the front. On his way he bumped into someone and everything in his arms fell to the floor. He made a tsking sound before crouching down to pick up this things.

“You know it’s rude not apologize, Kageyama-san.’’ a soft voice filtered through his ears. Kageyama froze and looked up to see lively brown eyes and a dazzling smile. Kageyama blushed lightly before looking up in confusion. He forgot his name.

“Um you’re Hinata’s friend right?’’ He said. Man he really was bad with names, forgetting Yaku’s introductions.

“Yep, It’s Suga by the way.’’ He said holding out his hand, which the blue eyed boy looked at before standing up. Suga pulled his hand back in an awkward motion before shaking his head and smiled. “How did you like you’re first day of school?’’

‘Be careful what you say.’ He could hear Yaku saying. “It was ok, it’s like being home-schooled, just with more kids and all that jazz. How was your first day?’’

Kageyama felt like slapping himself in the face for asking something so dumb. Suga snorted before bursting out in a full blown laughter, punching Kageyama’s shoulder lightly. “It’s all good, I work as a cashier at a store and even when I’m not working I’m like filtered to repeat these kinds of questions.’’

The black haired boy relaxed a bit, feeling relieved that he hadn’t made a fool of himself before giving a nod. “Excuse me Suga-san, I need to purchase these.’’

Suga nodded and walked with him to the counter, asking hims simple questions. Kageyama paid for his things, answering Suga’s questions with small answers. Once he was done, they walked out.

“Ah I should be heading home now, it was nice talking to you Suga-san.’’ Kageyama said, bowing slightly to the upperclassman. The grey haired teen smiled widely and ruffled his hair, marveling slightly at the softness of it. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow? Come sit with us at lunch ok?’’ He said, Kageyama nodded and they both departed. 

Walking back to his house, Kageyama smiled lightly. It was nice to have someone to talk to, even if he didn’t do the talking. Once he got back, he could hear shouting coming from inside. Thinking it was his mother yelling at her co-workers again. Walking through the door he went straight to the living room where his parents were there, staring at each other with irritation. Kageyama cleared his throat slightly, shaking both of his parents out of their staredown. His mom came over to him and hugged him, kissing his forehead.

“Tobio, so sorry if you heard any of that.’’ she said, cuddling him. His dad hung back while staring at him.

Kageyama shook his head “I didn’t hear any of it, what were you guys yelling about?”

His parents looked at each other before his dad spoke up “Me and you mother are leaving for a few days to go see your grandmother and we were arguing whether or not we should leave you by yourself.’’

His mother nodded.” We are only a few hours away and I don’t think it’s safe for you.’’  
“Kotoko, he is 15 years old, he’ll be fine for a few days. Not even 5 days. Plus it’s your mother.’’

“So? And this is my son, my baby boy. What if something happened to him?’’ she cooed kissing his forehead, which made kageyama smile lightly. It wasn’t often his mother got like this so he took in as much as he could.

“Ma, I’ll be fine. Like you said, you’re only a few hours away and I can always stay with Auntie, or maybe Shimizu can stay here while you guys are gone.’’

His mother looked at him and sighed. “Alright, Alright, you guys win.’’

His father walked up to them before pulling them both into a hug. Kageyama pretended not to notice the way his mother stiffened slightly and just closed his eyes and hugged them both. He pulled away after a minute and grabbed his grocery bag. He wished them a good night before heading up back to his room and got on his laptop to start on his homework. 

He was almost halfway done before he got bored and went to log on to his facebook. When he finished he saw that he had a few notifications. 

‘Friend Requests : 5’  
‘New Message’

Looking to see who had friend requested him, he saw Shimizu, Yachi, Yaku ,Lev and Surprisingly Suga. He accepted all of them before heading to his messages. He then saw the group chat between him, Lev and Yaku. which was ringing off the charts.

Lev: “YO Kageyama, It’s Lev.’

Lev: ‘Kageyama!! Yaku won’t stop bugging me about the homework.’’

Lev: ‘I’m Bored. Someone entertain me >:0000’

Yaku: ‘Shut up you gigantic brat and do your homework. And Leave kageyama alone he’s probably doing his homework.’

Kageyama: ‘Actually I’m almost done.’ 

Lev:‘Ahh save me from this english homework.’

Kageyama: ‘You do know it's not due for another week right? Just do your other homework and save it for later.’

Yaku: ‘Oh no you don’t. Kageyama don’t give him any ideas. When he slacks, he slacks. H won’t get it done if he pushes it off.’

Kageyama:’Oh sorry then. Lev tomorrow I’ll help you.’

Lev: “ :00000 Really? Thank You!!’

Yaku: -Sighs- Idiots.

Kageyama laughed lightly as he saw Lev complain, which started an argument between them. He shuffled through his bag to consume the things he got from the store before going back to his homework. Which he then gave up and decided it was enough was done. Looking at his clock, his eyes widen at the time. 8 o’clock. He got ready for bed seeing as now he Had to wake up at 6. Once he was done, he settled into bed and quickly fell asleep.

Only to wake right back up by the screeching of his alarm. Groaning he turned it off before rolling back on his side and closed his eyes. He could hear shuffling outside his door before his mother’s voice, muffled by the door

“Tobio, sweetie? If you don’t get your ass up now mama’s going to come in and dump this bucket of nice ice water on you.’’ 

Knowing his mother was not kidding, he sat up and stretched before he climbed out of bed and walking to the door and opened it. His mother was smiling brightly at him and gave him a hug. “Ok sweetie, your father and I are leaving in about two hours so we’ll make sure you have enough money in case of an emergency. The fridge is full so don’t worry about food. And I called your auntie and she’ll be checking up on you everyday, ok?’’

Nodding he gave his mother a hug before going to back into his room to get ready. Once his teeth were brushed and he was in a new outfit, he went downstairs to see Shimizu already there, chatting with his parents. While they did that he got something to eat, joining in. Then he and Shimizu left. They walked for awhile before Shimizu spoke up. 

“So, Tobio, mom said she’ll swing by to check on you tonight after her appointments. If you want I can come over.’’

He shrugged “I don’t care, maybe Yachi and Hinata can come over and we can do homework or something.’’

“Urgh homework? Boooring!!’’ An arm slung across both his and Shimizu’s shoulder. Kageyama looked up to see Kuroo. That weirdo who gave him that card. “So what’s this I hear about a party?’’

Kageyama shook his arm off “There is no party. And isn’t it rude to pop in on people’s conversations?’’

Kuroo shrugged before giving him a sly smile.’’It is. I saw you walking and wanted to ask you about the Mathletes when I heard. Anyways, You joining?’’

“Um, I’m still kind of getting use to all of this, could you give me more time?’’ He muttered. Kuroo just laughed and slung his arm around him again.

“Yea sure thing. The whole thing is all year long and the tournament isn’t until the end of the school year, so you’re good. Though I hope you do join, It’ll be nice to have a something nice to look at.’’

Kageyama blushed lightly as Shimizu kicked Kuroo in the shin. “Leave him alone you pervert, I’ll sick Kenma on you if you try anything.’’

The wild hair teen laughed.’’ I kid I kid. While he is nice looking my eye is on a certain someone.’’ He said pointing ahead. Kageyama followed and saw him pointing to Yaku who was arguing with Lev. Kageyama snorted and wished him luck. He could tell Yaku would be a challenge since he didn’t take stupid shit. And as far as he could tell that was what Kuroo was full of.

Kuroo then walked away after saying goodbye and walked over to a gold eyed teen and and buff teen with short black hair and eyes. Kageyama, turned to Shimizu.

“Hey I’ll see you at lunch? I got to go talk to someone.’’ she nodded and they split ways. When he reached Yaku and Lev he wondered if he should intervene or let Lev dig his own grave.

“And I’m just saying, if you stretch and drink milk or something you wouldn’t be the size of a postal mailbox.’’ Lev said irritated. Yaku chopped the tall boy in his side, and Kageyama watched the silver hair teen fall. Yaku huffed and looked up to see Kageyama and smiled, his sour mood disappearing. 

“Ah Kageyama, you’re here, I thought you ditched once you got a taste of real hell.’’ He said, grabbing Lev by the collar and yanked him up. The blue eyed boy looked between them.

“Should I even ask?’’

“No, it’s dumb. Come on, let’s get to class before the bell rings.’’ Yaku said, cheeks a little red as he yanked Lev to the entrance of the school. Kageyama just followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a tumblr post about a mean girls au with the pretty setters squad and totally wanted to try it but it probably wont be like it at all lol. Might change the title later. Comment and tell me what you think! **P.S. if you read the first story, i decided to remake it, i felt like it wasnt interesting enough**


End file.
